User talk:Stec
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frequently asked questions page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) FAQ Hi Stec, A team has been working hard for some time on building a set of Duolingo guides. We already have them created on the Duolingo website and were just starting to export them over. I see that you've added an FAQ. I've also built an FAQ and was just getting ready to export it last weekend when my account glitched. I would like to work together with you and merge our guides if that's possible. We have been meeting via email to discuss Guide protocol and disclaimers as to avoid legal curfluffles. I would like to add you to the conversation. If you're interested, please send me an email. Thank you :) Usagiboy7 (talk) 08:54, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Usagi I would like to work together with you and merge our guides if that's possible. Go for it. Whatever I haven't covered you can just go ahead and add, and where our Q&As overlap just see if you can get the information from both in there somehow. Stec (talk) 18:56, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks! Thank you for explaining how to fix the picture/text alignment issue for the Immersion Navigation Guide! Now I feel more confident about contributing more! :D (Previously, I was worried I would just end up making a mess of things if I continued trying to contribute :P). Usagiboy7 (talk) 06:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Usagiboy7 Note to stec about Getting_Help link to the guides. Hi Stec, I've run into a bit of a problem with a recent edit to the Duolingo_Wiki home/main page. I need to have this link http://duolingo.wikia.com/wiki/Duolingo_Wiki#Getting_Help restored. Hundreds of people on Duolingo have this link bookmarked and it no longer points anywhere. I tried to fix it but I'm not savvy enough to troubleshoot it. Would you be able to restore it? I need it to point to the guides that are posted on the home page. If you can get it figured out, please teach me. Thank you so much! ^_^ Usagiboy7 01:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) It looks like you already fixed it when you added the header back in. But even if the header is gone the link should still work, it should just point to the top of the page instead of that specific section. Stec (talk) 01:53, February 27, 2014 (UTC) If you ever want to tell me your username on Duolingo, I will so shower you with Lingots! Thanks for your help! If I ever become a nuissance, please let me know. :) Usagiboy7 03:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC)